


Waste the night.

by Mothman_plays_the_drums



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Its Just Really Soft, M/M, happy seongjoong week, the boys go look at stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_plays_the_drums/pseuds/Mothman_plays_the_drums
Summary: Seonghwa drags Hongjoong out of the studio for the first time in a week.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Seongjoong Week 2020





	Waste the night.

“Hongjoong, come on.”

The Hongjoong in question jumps. He hadn’t even noticed Seonghwa coming in. Quietly, he slides off his headphones and gives Seonghwa a questioning look. 

“Joong, you’ve been cooped up in the studio all week. I’m going out to the dollar store down the street. You’re gonna come with me.” The older sounds resolute, as if that had ever stopped Hongjoong from arguing. He can already see the cogs turning in the boy’s head on what arguments he could make. “I don’t wanna hear it. You can come back to your project later, we’re getting fresh air.”

“But, I-”

“No. You need to get out of this studio for a while.”

“Ok, well you never said please,” the other spits quickly, before turning back to his computer. He’s yanked away again when Hwa spins the office chair he’s sat in around to face the rest of the studio. 

“Hongjoong,” Hwa sighs, “Please. I know for a fact that you’ve been sleeping here, and I could only assume you haven’t opened those blinds since you got here.”   
Surprisingly, Hongjoong caves. He stands up, legs wobbly from disuse, and faces the man in front of him. “Alright, then. Where to, Seonghwa?”

And Seonghwa has a plan. 

The dollar store is unsurprisingly empty when the two walk in, but they stay together, regardless, as if they think separating would result in losing one another. They make idle chatter through their masks as they stroll down the aisles, picking out snacks that they might never finish. 

“Wooyoung pissed himself laughing, San was fuming. it was a mess,” Seonghwa comments at the end of a long story about the other members. Hongjoong can only assume it’s been chaos at the dorms since promotions stopped, having experienced that chaos first hand. He feels bad, now, having left Seonghwa to fend for himself with the members they (lovingly) refer to as “the kids.”

“It sounds like a mess, you should’ve gotten it on camera.”

“See, I would’ve, but they were rough housing and I really didn’t feel like buying a new phone,” Seonghwa answers with a small laugh.

“Ah, right.” They lapse into silence as they grab the last of their snacks and bring them to the checkout counter. Seonghwa pays, despite Hongjoong’s protests, and they exit the store. Hongjoong turns toward the KQ building. Hwa doesn’t.

“Um, Seonghwa?” 

Seonghwa turns back to look at Joong.

“KQ is that way. I thought we were going home.”

After a few seconds, Seonghwa shakes his head. “Not quite yet,” He replies, “follow me, Hongjoong.”

Without another word, Hongjoong follows him, confused. They make their way up to a park, one Seonghwa must know pretty well, considering he leads Hongjoong through the twists and turns of a trail Hongjoong would most definitely get lost on alone. Eventually, they come to a stop on the top of a hill that hosts a clearing in the dense forest they’d been hiking through. Above them is the stars. Joong hadn’t even noticed how clear the sky is tonight until now. It’s beautiful, and he makes a mental note to have Seonghwa bring him back here one day. Seonghwa drags Joong forward, into the middle of the clearing, and plops down on the ground. “Are you gonna sit down and watch the stars with me, or what?”

The younger sits down right next to Hwa, and digs into the bag of snacks they’d brought along. “Y’know, you could’ve warned me that we were gonna go hiking,” He comments, dry. Seonghwa only laughs, and digs into his own snacks. 

“You would’ve put up more of a fight if you’d known we were gonna be away from the studio for more than an hour.”

“I would not!”

“You would too!”

“I would not,” despite the squabble, Joong Leans against his companion, letting his head rest against the other’s shoulder. “I just.. I started something… And then I wasn’t happy with it after I finish it, so I’m trying to figure out what’s wrong with it, but at this point it all just sounds like noise.”

Seonghwa nods, letting his arm fall around Joong’s waist. “From listening to it so much, maybe?”

“Oh, thank you for that, I had no idea,” Hongjoong scoffs, “I know it’s from listening to it too many times, but I don’t want to leave it in my computer missing something, y’know?”  
Hwa nods, despite not knowing, because while he might not understand the producer stuff, he gets it.They are all artists after all, and to his knowledge, every good artist has a tendency to think they’re doing something wrong.

“I think you’d like it, though. It reminds me of you.”

“Does it?” Seonghwa pulls his eyes away from the sky for a minute to stare down at Hongjoong. 

“It does.”

“That’s nice, Hongjoong. Can I listen to it when we get home?”

“I mean, it’s not perfect, but you can if you want to.”

“Sounds good, Hongjoong.”

They fade into a quietness for a while after that, save for the crunching of Hongjoong’s chips. Eventually, though, the crunching stops too, and it takes Seonghwa a long while to realize The boy has fallen asleep. He’s tempted, for a moment, to let him sleep. All things considered, he thinks it might be the first time in a while he’d be able to sleep for longer than a one or two hour nap. They are in the woods, though, so he resolves to just take Hongjoong back to the dorms. He gently shakes Joong, mumbling quietly to rouse him from his sleep. Hongjoong, however, has the tendency to sleep like a rock under most circumstances.   
Thus, Hongjoong is carried all the way home by Seonghwa (a feat Seonghwa wasn’t so sure he could accomplish.) When Seonghwa finally stumbles into their room, he drops Hongjoong, as lightly as he can, onto the bottom bunk.

Finally, Hongjoong stirs with a groan that Seonghwa quickly hushes. “Where… are we?” He mumbles. Seonghwa explains that they’re home, and while Hongjoong does try to get up and go back to working in the studio, he’s thwarted by Seonghwa, who latches onto him until he finally gives up.

“Are you gonna let go of me and go to bed?”

“‘M too tired, now, Joong. You’re stuck with me.”

And while Hongjoong sighs like he’s exasperated, he plays with Seonghwa’s hair and lays back, soon slipping into a full night’s sleep.


End file.
